The present invention relates to a system, methods, and computer program product for an instant messaging or chat session. In particular, the present invention allows for the selective display of past instant messages.
Instant messaging is an online chat medium that allows users to communicate with each other and to collaborate in real-time over a network data processing system. Instant messaging is commonly used over the Internet. Instant messaging applications monitor and report the status of users that have established each other as online contacts. This information is typically presented to a user in a window of a graphical user interface. Instant messaging applications also are often used in conducting business. By utilizing instant messaging, business users can view each other's availability and initiate a conversation with colleagues or customers when a desired contact becomes available. With instant messaging becoming an important part of both personal and business communications, enhancements are important to the continued success of this type of communication tool.
There are situations in which a new user joins an instant messaging session or group chat after it has already started or after other participants join the session. This causes other users or participants in the instant messaging session to either repeat the text of a previously-displayed instant message or to allow the new user to see the complete session or chat history. However, there are times when at least some of the text in the instant messaging session or chat history might not be something that one or more participants want to share with a new user.
For example, User A, User B, and User C may brainstorm ideas for an extended time in an instant messaging session or group chat. Based upon the discussion, it appears that User D would be a good person to talk with. Currently, Users A-C must start a new instant messaging session, such as a sub-session or thread, so that User D does not actually see the text regarding their discussed ideas.
There remains a need that allows users in an existing instant messaging session to select or mark any part of an instant messaging session as public or private, thereby allowing or preventing the selected or marked part from being displayed to a new user who joins the instant messaging or chat conversation at a later time.